Maousama Ga Miteru—Maou is Watching over Us
by Chladriel Velois
Summary: Lima tahun setelah Yumi dkk lulus, SMA Putri Lilian berubah menjadi SMA Putra Lilian. Dan kedatangan Murid baru bernama Shibuya Yuuri. Warning: OOC, Yaoi


Maou-sama Ga Miteru—Maou is Watching over Us

Author: Lune Ashes Aria (Helped by Luney's er, grand soeur?)

Disclaimer: Ngaa punya

Rating: T azaa

Summary: Lima tahun setelah Yumi dkk lulus, SMA Putri Lilian berubah menjadi SMA Putra Lilian. Dan kedatangan Murid baru bernama Shibuya Yuuri. Warning: OOC, Yaoi.

A/N: muahaahahaa!! Fic pertama gw dengan bhs indo niih. Asal muasalnya? Ada manusia cewek yang SMS Luney gara2 botot (bosen total). Sms-nya gila, tau-tau uda jadi fanfiction ajaa. Heheeee. Ini bakal ngga jelas banged deeh. Ohya, ini gw ketik dalam kaya sms. Biar tau siapa yang mana, yang puna gw gw miringin

--

_Suatu hari, Lilian Jyougakuen kedatangan murid baru_

Nama anak baru itu Shibuya Yuuri. Sebenernya dia itu cowo n Lilian Jyougakuen udah jadi sekola putra. (Namanya bukan Jyougakuen lagi donk.). One day, yuuri nyasar ke Rose Chateau n disambut oleh para roses yang terdiri dari…

_Gwendal as Rosa Gigantea, Conrad as Rosa Gigantea un Bouton, Günther as Rosa Foetida un Bouton Wolfram as Rosa Chinensis un Bouton petit Soeur._

Sayangnya, Gunther masi belon punya petit soeur. Karna itulah Gunther pengen jadiin Yuuri petit soeurnya. Karma kelakuan gunther yang menurut wolfram ngaa pantes sebagai Rose, wolfram ngatain Gunther Bego. Dan Yuuri menampar wolfram karma sebel. Kemudian, datanglah Rosa Chinensis yang bernama…

_Ren Ichimoku. Dan ternyata, Ren fell in love at fist sight sama Yuuri. Begitu juga kembaranya yang bernama…_

Ichimoku Ryuren sekaligus Rosa Chinensis un Bouton. Then, nasib Wolfram yang ditampar yuuri…

_Tamparan Yuuri yang terlalu keras membuat wolfram terlempar ke planet Pluto. Bubye wolff! Dan sementara, gwendal nagis-nangis karma…_

…tiba-tiba anissina, selaku rose chateau's scientist ngasi gwendal invention barunya yang dikasi nama Mr. Tearsy (ga jelas maxudnya apaan). Suddenly, wolf balik lagi secara tiba-tiba ke rose chateau. Yuuri yang masi syok, jato n ngga sengaja hug konrad. Ga disangka, anak jurnal yang namanya murata…

_Kepleset kulit pisang, n nimpa wolfram, n wolfram narik kaki gwendal sehingga gwendal niban mura yang seang merada diatas wolfram yang dibawahnya ada yuri yang niban Konrad. Tiba-tiba, ada monyet nguk numpang beken yang lagi makan pisang dan bernama…_

Nama tu monyet Saruko, monyet betina yang lagi berkelana mencari cinta, tapi nyasar ke Rose Chateau. Pas lagi acara tiban-tibanan btu, abis makan pisang, Saruko liat Murata, terus langsung suka. Tapi muratanya ngaa mau…

_Karna Murata lepelnya bukan monyet, tapi gorilla. Jadi, waktu ngeliat kapten tim basket Shohoku yang mirip gorilla, murata jadi suka dee. Dan nasib konrad yang ketiban…_

Konrad n yuuri yang masi bengong tiba-tiba diseret sama wolfram. Kemudian gwendal jelasin ke uuri kalo ngehug seorang rose, berarti resmi minta rose itu menjadi Grand Soeur-nya. Yuuri kaget, dan wolfram masi triak-triak ke Yuuri "Henna Chokko! Wimp! Otak Udang!!#$&!!!!" dengan segala bahasa.

_Akhirnya, yuuri minta alkitab dari konrad sebagai tanda dia pengen a.k.a mau ngaa mau jadi petit soeur-nya konrad. Dan yang konrad kasi bukannya Alkitab, tapi Al-Quran_

Lanjut ke masalah laen, mruata yang patah hati sama gori , ga sengaka dipeluk wolf dari blakang gara-gara wolfram nyangka diatu yuuri. Reaksi murata…

_Kaget laaa. Masa seneng. Lalu Ren datang dan dengan narsisnya nyanyi I'm too sezy sambil goyang inul dan buka-buka kancing baju.._

Ren yang lagi edan itu langsung digebug sama kembaranya, ryuren. Ren yang abis kena gebuk itu tiba-tiba ngeliat murata n jadi inget sama cinta lamanya, Ai Enma. Langsunglah Ren nge-piip- Murata yang bkin wolfram jerit-jerit.

_Apalagi, mereka lagi pealajaran Biologi. Guru mereka yang –piip- bernama Hummy-sensei malah dengan geblegnya berkata, "Nah, anak-anak, inilah praktek Live dari penjelasan saya tadi. Harap diperhatikan dengan seksama. Nanti dibikin laporannya yaa…" sambil cengar-cengir nyebelin._

Ren yang uda sada, malu banged, terus langsung lari keluar kelas sambil nangis. Yuuri n konrad yang baru masku kelas ngeliat semuanya langsung kaget begitu ngeliat wolfram yang kacau dan murata yang…

_Lagi nge-piip- wolfram sambil ngumpat-ngumpat tentang Ren yang ngaa tanggung jawab. Baru setenga jalan udah berenti. Tiba-tiba, ada Ryuki dan Seiran yang datang sebagai…_

Sebagai Rosa Canina un Bouton dan Rosa Canina un bouton petit soeur yang pengen nguasain Rose Chateau. Yuri n konrad langsung lapor ke Gwendal n Gunther, ninggalin wolfram dan murata yang lagi –piip-. Sementara itu, Hummy-sensei…

_Menghilang karna namanya ditulis di Death Note oleh Yuuri. Dan mulailah peperangan para Roses dengan Rosa Canina. Pertama, seiran menantang wolfram lomba makan…_

Belut idup. Sayangnya, seiran kalah karena wolfram dengan curangnya dibantu murata dengan imbalan wolf musti nge-date murata). 2nd Round! Ryuki VS Petit Soeur-nya Gunther yang baru, yang ngaa laen adalah Ai Enma yag selama ini nyamar jadi cowo, tapir en ngaa tau. Lombanya…

_Balap karung sambil pake daster bunga-bunga norak. Dan tentu, kostum dirancang oleh Anissina, aneh bin ajaib. Jadi, lomba balap karung yang berlangsung selama empat puluh hari empat puluh malam itu dimenangkan oleh…_

…Ai Enma, Karena di tengah-tengah battle, aiberubah jadi Jigoku Shoujo , terus ngirim ruki ke neraka dengan bantuan Ren—yang lagi hepi-hepinya ketemu ai—and.. The Final Round…

_Pertandingan marathon 3 kaki sambil makan kerupuk udang yang digantung dari iketan di leher pake roller blade di Lumpur idup yang banyak cacing sepanjang 1 m dengan mengenakan agun ala Le Chevalier D'Eon yang sekali lagi dirancang oleh Anissina dengan bobot. 10 ton per helai benangnya dan…_

…pesertanya adalah D'Eon Beaumont alias (??) Lia Beaumont yang selama ini ternyata adalah Rosa Canina VS Rosa Gigantea un Bouton n Rosa Gigantea un Bouton Petit Soeur; Konrad en Yuuri. And the result…

_Ga da yang menang karna mreka semua tenggelem di Lumpur idup. Dan Tenang kembali menjalar (??) di Rose Chateau.._

Sayanngya, ada satu masalah yang belon selese, yaitu wolf yang bingung mau milih mura atau yuuri yang jadi sukaaa banged sama konrad. Tapi konrad kliatanya adem ayem ajaa.

_Akhirnya, mereka gambreng, dan hasilnya…_

Siapa aja ni yang gambreng?

_Hmmm…Kazuma, Kawachi, Shigeru dan Suwabara gambreng siapa yang jadi supirnya Yuuri._

Akhirnya Suwabara yang menang dan jadi supirnyaYuuri. Konrad jealous n murata manfaatin keadaan dengan cara…

_Ngentutin (wtf?!). Kentutnya baunya kaya keju busuk yang dimasukin ke kaos kakinya Hummy-sensei yang disimpen di kulkas rusaj dengan daging busuk di tengah lautan ta. Daan…_

Suwabara masuk ICU…

_Daaan… Karena alur cerita semakin ngaa jelas, kita setop disini aja yaah… Kalo ada yang mau ngelanjutin ya silahkan, sapa aja boleh… Heeheehee…_

--

A/n: Gokil khan? Hehe. Ini pure gw ambil dari sms gw. N gw males ngedit. Jadi kalo ada salah ya maap. Review yaphs… Oiya, gw bakal ngepost penpik ngaco kaya gini lagi minggu depan. Hehe


End file.
